guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Rose
Phoenix Rose is a mixed alignment Guild on Rushu. Our Members are all over the world, and speak fluent English. We do allow other players, who speak another language, to join the guild, aslong as they can read and understand fluent English. We have a good mix of players, who have variety of levels, and very high profession levels. The level required to join Phoenix Rose is atleast 100+. However, Since Phoenix Rose is really a popular guild, throughout, spaces are very hard to come by, We do not have a Trainning Guild, but if you do contact Memorex, Zethling,' -Fewlipe '''and' Barbro. You can also contact our Recruiting Officers, which is on our website, if you take a look. They will ensure a space is available for you to join. We have a few Alliances with certain guilds throughout Rushu, a few being; *Phoenix Rose Academy *Fear Us *Tropical Storm On 27/12/2009 Phoenix Rose set it's requirement to 70+ On 15/12/2009 Phoenix Rose set it's requirement to 80+ On 17/01/2010 Phoenix Rose set it's requirement to 90+ On 01/02/2010 Phoenix Rose set it's requirement to 100+ The Rules The guild, did have alot of players swearing, but since we are a family guild, and all ages are aloud in, we are enforcing rules to ensure everything is clean and safe. If you have any problems about any abuse in the Guild Chat then speak to either the Leader or Second In Commands and it will get sorted, so do not worry. Here are the rules which have been set, last updated on; '''18/04/2010. * The Guild is fluent English, Some players may understand French, but please, keep it limited as you can. * No Swearing, as we now allow all ages, we want to keep the chat clean and is against Dofus's ToC (Terms Of Conditions). * No Bullying. Against the games ToC (Terms Of Conditions). * Don't aggress anybody of your opposite alignment, unless they agree. * No Spam. It get's on alot of people's nerves and is very irritating. * Do not ask to get leeched, just ask if any runs are going on, makes you look asif you sit there all day leeching XP, lazyness. * Please don't keep asking to borrow kamas, or if anyone will lend you it, PM them, it causes arguments if everybody says no. * Please don't beg for items or anything other as such. All of above are a kickable offence, we maybe harsh, but we just want people to have fun, peace and enjoy themselves, Remember if you do not play for over 2 weeks, you will get replaced with somebody who is willing to join the Guild, if you have any problems, and are away and can't come on, then please let the Leader or Second In Commands know, so therefore you wont get bannished. Ranks The ranking is fairly easy, You will automatically get to "Apprentice" when you join, with a minimum of 2% to the guild, this may not go lower, we need to level just as you do, and really isn't a big chunk of your XP, it's barley nothing. You will have "Invite new Members" & "Manage own XP" straight away. The ranking is depended on XP, If you visit our website you will see the whole ranking guide, you choose were you want to be, you donate loads, you get higher and more rights, if you want to stay at 2% and just keep going by that, then that's fine, you will just stay at Apprentince a bit longer. Due to the activity of members, we have 1 Second In Command for 10 people, this helps us alot. It really is down to you when doing the ranking, you either work hard and donate XP to get higher, ro chill, relax and enjoy the game and enjoy our runs, up to you!